1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium, and a projecting device that control the displaying of information provided to an occupant in a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of a driving assistance system has been pursued in which an image of a road sign or the like is obtained by a vehicle-mounted camera, information about the speed limit of the road on which the vehicle is travelling is obtained from the image, and an occupant is notified of the obtained speed limit information to prevent the speed limit from being exceeded. This type of drive assistance system is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-187166 (the drive assistance system will be referred to below as the related art).
In the related art, the speed limit of the lane on which the vehicle is travelling (the lane will be referred to below as the travelling lane) is identified, and an image representing the identified speed limit is superimposed on a map image displayed on a display medium. In the related art, the speed limit of an adjacent lane (lane adjacent to the travelling lane) is also identified and an image representing the identified speed limit of the adjacent line is superimposed on the map image displayed on the display medium. Thus, the driver of the vehicle can know the speed limit of each lane.
However, the related art has been problematic in the visibility of the speed limit information at the time of a switchover on the display medium between images indicating a speed limit.